The Seven Deadly Sins
by cobrafantasies
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins live within seven individuals who bear one sin each to balance out the rest of humanity (All seven being characters from the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S). When Wrath goes missing, the other sins meet for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Applying a very well known idea to the Friends characters. This story is a bit out there, especially for me, so hopefully it goes well.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** The Seven Deadly Sins live within seven individuals who bear one sin each to balance out the rest of humanity (All 7 being characters from the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S). When Wrath goes missing, the other sins meet for the first time.

* * *

The human civilization was greatly imperfect. Each living soul was cursed with an imbalance of sins. The seven deadly sins lived in each human; these evils ignited a large fire making the world chaotic. So, the Gods knew they must remove these sins to bring balance back to civilization. To do this, the Gods placed each sin solely onto seven individuals. There was Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Envy and Sloth – the seven sins. Each individual would have to bear the entirety of the sin for the world to remain balanced and finally at peace. And when one sin finds death, the sin is transferred to a new individual, continuing for all of eternity.

I am Greed, but actually my name is Rachel Green. I was given the sin of Greed when I was child. Since then, I was taken away from my family to live in isolation for a few years. The seven sins are largely isolated for most of their lives. We need to be guarded or our desires will run wild. For instance, without surveillance I would lead a life of thief, violence and manipulation to feed my sin. At least that's what I'm told. I believe it based on how crazy I feel1 when I want something, which is everyday. I guess if I didn't have my guides to gives me things, I might turn to such extreme measures to obtain them. See, for centuries the seven sins live hundreds of miles apart with a team of trusted guides to help keep their vices in check. I don't know any of the six others, I never met them. I also never tell the public my true identity. See, after some years living in isolation we are allowed back near civilization, but we still live with our guides under great protection. So, I guess I can live a somewhat normal life. I have a few friends, I had a few boyfriends, but all of them were too poor for me, so I dumped them.

One night, I get word that Wrath is missing. His team of trusted guides have not been able to find him for days. They rush back to S.E.V. headquarters to report this very unfortunate incident. S.E.V. – Surrendering Evil Vices is a corporation where the Gods communicate which humans hold each vice.

Wrath now missing is a very dangerous concern. Wrath is vexed by anger and hatred. Without protection, the population can be greatly harmed by this sin running unleashed. For centuries S.E.V. had not dealt with an escape. After sending out hundreds of search parties, S.E.V. decides to bring the six other sins together for the sole purpose of keeping them under incredibly strict supervision.

I'm brought to the S.E.V. headquarters and it's one of the most massive buildings I've ever seen. Inside is exquisite and the room they make up for me is lavished with shiny jewelry, expensive collectables and beautiful décor. I'm happy – for the moment - of course soon enough I'll want something new.

I walk down the halls, so interested in meeting the other five sins. I'm so curious to know who they are, what their sin is like. There's so much to talk about, I've never been able to discuss my truth with anyone like myself.

I reach a room that's dark. It has dim lights shining and a fake night sky on the ceiling. It feels like a serene hibernation, that's when I realize this must be Sloth. I want to meet whoever it is, but I'm not sure how they will react if I wake them. I decide to move on, I'm sure I will see Sloth eventually.

I reach another room and it's covered in gold plaques, trophies and framed photos. I'm going to guess Pride. I see a woman with long blonde hair polishing a trophy. Oh, another woman, how lovely. I knock on the door.

She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," I introduce myself.

The woman places the trophy down and then saunters over to me to shake my hand very officially.

"Phoebe Buffay," she announces.

I smile, I want to talk about her life, my life, but is it rude? Maybe I shouldn't even assume she's Pride, maybe it's insulting to say?

I freeze, unsure what to ask her.

"Your room is nice," I finally comment, looking over at the collection of trophies, which are starting to look more and more appealing as I stare.

"Thank you, I know," she agrees.

I find myself admiring the items of her room too much and decide I need to leave.

"Well, nice meeting you," I quickly say my farewell and hurry down the hall.

I come to the next room and it looks pretty normal. I look to see if anyone is in here. The room looks empty until a door opens and someone is walking out of the bathroom. It's a very overweight woman with dark wavy hair. In this moment, it's clear it's gluttony. I'm surprised to see another woman, are the sins all women?

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi, I'm Monica!"

The woman is very friendly and rushes over to the door.

"I'm Rachel."

"Oh, you have to come down to the kitchen soon. I'm cooking dinner! They gifted me an entire chef set and they're letting me cook for everyone!" she exclaims genuinely excited.

"Oh wow, that sounds great," I smile.

"I better get started, I have hours of cooking ahead of me," she says.

She walks past me and heads down the hall to the kitchen. I continue on my journey and find another very normal bedroom with a man sitting on the bed. So, I guess it's not all women. The man's back is to me so he doesn't notice me. I realize the two sins left are Envy and Lust, it might be difficult to gather which sin he is without getting to know him a bit. I knock on the door. The man jumps, looking surprised to see someone.

"Oh, sorry I was just introducing myself to everyone," I apologize.

"No, it's no problem I wasn't expecting anyone is all," he says and walks over to the door.

"I'm Rachel."

"Hey, I'm Ross," he smiles.

I try to think of a question that could tell me which sin he is, but I can't think of one. Luckily, Ross fills the silence.

"So, pretty crazy we're all cooped up in here huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I comment.

"So, what do you do?" he asks.

"Oh, I work in fashion I'm a personal shopper," I tell him.

"Oh really, how interesting. I'm a Paleontologist," he responds.

"A…what?" I ask.

"I study fossils," he chuckles.

"Oh…cool," I fake enthusiasm, but he falls for it.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. I get to learn constantly about ancient times and explain the history of life, it's fascinating truly," he gushes over his boring job.

I don't want to get sucked into a conversation about bones so I see my way out.

"Well, great meeting you," I say.

"You too," he says, a bit thrown by my sudden goodbye.

I hurry down the hall to find the last room.

This room is not only a regular room, but incredibly plain. There's practically nothing in it. Just a bed and furniture, but no décor, no valuables. I see a man putting away some clothes in his dresser. I knock on the door.

He turns and sees me. He stares at me for a moment and then his mouth curves into a smile.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi, I'm Rachel I was just introducing myself to everyone," I tell him.

"I'm Joey," he says, staying where he is rather than walking over to the doorframe like everyone else did.

It seems kind of rude, but I ignore it because he's pretty attractive. I can handle a little rudeness.

I try to think of something to say.

"So, you up to anything exciting?" I ask.

He looks around and then shrugs.

"No," he says plainly.

He really isn't giving me much.

"Well, um I met Monica and she said she's cooking for everyone so maybe I'll see you there," I share.

"Okay, sure," he replies simply.

I smile and then walk away, back to my room. I don't know what his problem is, I'm not used to men keeping their distance from me and I don't care for it.


	2. Chapter 2

When dinnertime rolls around, we are all called to the kitchen. We sit at an extremely long table. It's so long, there's so much space in between each of us. Is this for me? Do they think I'm going to steal food from others -I can behave myself - I angrily think as I sit down. I don't even need food; do they think I'm greedy over food with a body like mine?

Monica excitedly introduces herself and then serves her lavish meal. She sits down with two servings for herself. We all eat and talk amongst each other. The conversation is pretty normal. To any outside eye, you would think we are all six very normal people.

I meet Sloth as well. It's a man named Chandler. He's nice, but seems so tired and like he couldn't care to do a single thing in the world. I'm glad I didn't get the Sloth sin, seems like a waste of a life.

It's interesting there are three women and three men, excluding Sloth. I wonder if it's always that way? It gets me thinking, what if the six of us pair up and marry another sin. I try to think of who everyone should pair with. Well, if Sloth goes with Pride that could work because Phoebe would share all her accomplishments and Chandler wouldn't care or ever challenge her. I guess Gluttony could pair with Envy so then all Envy has to be jealous over is food, that's not too dangerous. Maybe Envy could even take a bit of the weight off Monica by eating some of her food. Of course, I still don't know whether Ross or Joey is Envy. That means I'm with one of them. Obviously, I should be with Lust, I want someone passionate and someone who will lust after money and valuables with me. And if they lust over how beautiful I am, what can that hurt? I don't know if I want Lust to be Ross or Joey. I find Joey more attractive, but he seems rude and keeps his distance from me, but Ross has a boring job and sounds like a nerd with how excited he gets over skeletons.

We all finish dinner with the exception of Joey and Monica. Joey asks for seconds while Monica gets thirds. The rest of us leave them and head back to our rooms.

I almost forget none of my guides are around. It's strange having so much freedom, even though we're secluded inside these headquarters. Usually, we're surrounded by our guides nearly all the time, but now all the guides are with the search parties looking for Wrath. Sure there are a ton of maids, assistants and workers here, but they come when we call them or when they are needed. They don't wait around outside our door like our guides do. I sit in my room alone and realize how nice it is to not feel like someone is watching my every move.

Before I know it, I'm incredibly bored so I walk back downstairs and find Monica cleaning.

"Hey, don't you want the maids to clean up for you?" I ask, surprised they are letting her slave away at the sink.

"Oh no, they can't do as good a job as me," she smiles.

I look at her a bit strange.

"Don't worry, I like cleaning. Truly, I'd rather do it myself," she responds chipper as always.

"Okay," I shrug.

I sit down at the table. Monica is cleaning her last pot.

She finishes and then turns with a look of accomplishment. She rests in the chair next to me to give herself a break from standing. She flashes me a worn out smile. I can't help, but ask my next question.

"So, I'm just gonna ask, are you offended if we talk about your sin?"

She sits up.

"No, I don't mind. I mean, I think it's pretty obvious…I'm gluttony," she giggles.

I'm surprised by her immense openness with the subject.

"Why, are you offended?" she asks me back.

I shake my head.

"No, I'm Greed. I've always wanted to talk to someone like me," I explain.

Monica happily starts talking and we delve into a long conversation about our lives and experiences. Of course, Monica is one of the bubbliest people I've ever met so she doesn't complain much, she simply tells me story after story. I enjoy this so much. It feels so amazing to finally discuss everything with someone.

Eventually, Monica looks back at the sink.

"Well, I better dry and put everything away," she decides.

"Okay," I say and stand up with her.

"Hey Rach," she stops me as I turn to leave.

"Anytime you want to talk, I'm here," she tells me.

I smile and hug her tightly.

I walk back up to my room. I sit on my bed and look around at all the shiny objects. Now that I've stared at these for half a day I'm beyond bored with everything in here. I want something new to play with. But none of my guides are here; maybe I can ask one of the workers? Or maybe… I can play with _someone_ , not something. I stand up ready to walk down the hall when suddenly Ross appears in my doorway. I was thinking Joey not the dinosaur guy, I instantly think to myself.

"Hey Rachel," he greets me.

"Hey, Ross right?"

"Yep, yep that's me," he nods his head.

I nod, wondering what he wants.

"So, I uh… heard there's a movie theatre room here. I thought maybe if you wanted to watch a movie…it could be fun?" he finally gets out.

"You know, as fun as that sounds I'm actually pretty tired. I was thinking of going to bed early," I lie.

"Oh, okay yeah of course," he responds.

"Maybe another time?" I smile.

"Yeah, definitely. Okay, well, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight," I say.

He turns and heads back down the hall. I watch him reach his door. I step back in my room and close my door to make it look like I'm going to bed. I wait to hear his door close. Then, I carefully re-open mine again and close it behind me as I sneak down the hall pass Ross's room to Joey's.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey's door is slightly ajar.

I peek through and see Joey lounging on his bed reading a book.

I knock on the door with enough force to push it open a bit more. He looks up at me.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" I ask with a coy smile.

"Some book my guides gave me," he informs me.

He doesn't move from his position, so I step into the room and sway a bit closer to the bed, pretending I'm trying to read the name of the book on the binding.

"Mhm, you like reading?" I inquire.

"No, hate it," he sighs, still leaving the book open in his hands as if waiting for me to leave so he can go back to his forced reading. I don't understand why he's so standoffish. I'm a catch, I have to be, I've been told I'm stunning a million times. How can this guy not see it?

"So, why are you reading then?" I continue.

"For a… distraction," he reveals timidly.

He's staring at me now and I'm staring right back. Is he feeling something, maybe he's finally looking at me and seeing how beautiful my eyes are?

He abruptly looks away and looks back down at his book, but I can tell his eyes aren't focused on the text.

Suddenly it hits me. His sin, there's only Lust or Jealously left and now it makes complete sense that he's Lust and he is keeping his distance because he doesn't want to act on his desires. Oh my god, how could I not see it before? Of course he wants me, he wants me _too_ much and he's just holding back with techniques his guides have probably given him. I've been so blind this whole time!

Now, my confidence skyrockets and I'm back to my plan of finding my new toy to play with and getting all the attention I deserve.

I sit on the edge of his bed and he looks up again, I can see his nervousness now.

"You bored?" he asks me.

"Yeah, is it okay if I hang out?" I ask innocently as if I don't have a very naughty motive to every move I'm making.

He stares at me for a moment and then closes his book.

"Sure, but I don't really have much to do in here," he tells me.

I'm staring at his body, as he avoids eye contact with me again, trying not to laugh at how much there is to do with him.

"Yeah, I've noticed your room is awfully plain. You don't want any stuff in here?" I question him.

"Well, if I can't see it, I can't want it right?" he recites like it's a classic line his guides have fed him for years.

Seeing how much he's attempting to control his sin only makes me think he's probably dying to have me right now. And that turns me on, the idea that he wants things so bad he has to strip his life of anything enticing to try and stay sane. The idea that he can't even look at me for too long because he won't be able to control himself is too hot to bare. I can't believe I mistook all his actions for rude before. Now, I'm burning, thinking about how hot it's going to get in a few minutes.

"So, your Lust right?" I finally spill.

His eyes shoot back to me. I'm worried he's offended by my assumption.

His lips press together.

"Is it that obvious?" he asks.

I smile at him.

"No, I find ironic," I say.

He flashes me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Cause why would they make Lust so easy to lust over?" I breathe in a sexier tone.

I see his jaw clench and he swallows a nervous lump in his throat.

I have him right where I want him.

"Heh, well I… uh," he tries not to flirt back and it's clear he's struggling to find a deflecting response.

What can even be so bad about him giving into his wants? I'd let him lust after me all day.

I lean in closer to him.

"Have you figured out which one I am?" I ask in a playful manner.

He shakes his head no.

"I can give you a hint," I start.

He waits and I get even closer to him.

"There's something in this room I want,"

Joey's eyebrows scrunch together.

"There's nothing in this room," he remarks.

I smirk and bite my lip at his obliviousness.

I lean in and he doesn't stop me, he doesn't look away.

I press my lips to his. He doesn't move so I linger and then I let my lips fall from his upper lip to his lower lip and I almost pull back, but instead I sit with my lips just barely touching his. Then, it happens. He breathes in and a moment later it's like I flipped a switch, I found the ON button, he lets go and lunges back at my lips. He kisses me hard and he gets up so his hands can find my face, my ears, my neck my waist. His tongue finds it's way into my mouth and he's devouring my face with his. His hands are slipping under my shirt. It's happening so fast and it's so hot. I'm out of breath when he pulls back to lift my shirt over my head.

"Hold on," I huff and he stops instantly.

"Sorry, he says, picking up my shirt assuming that undressing me, that moving too fast, were the problems.

"No, the door," I explain and jump off the bed to swing it shut and lock it. I run back and grab his face.

"Don't worry, I need more, I'm much too greedy for more," I tease, finally disclosing what sin I am even though I'm sure he already forgot that conversation.

He doesn't say another word. He scoops me up and throws me down on the bed to get the rest of my clothes off and lust after every last inch of me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm lying next to Joey and we're both naked under his covers, recovering from the exhausting pleasures we just endured. It's official - I don't believe Lust can be a sin. How can it be? That was the most intense, passionate sex I've ever had in my life. And he was attentive, so giving - he wasn't even a little selfish, that's a first for all the men I've been with.

I breathe out a long, satisfied breath. I look over at him and he looks peaceful and calm.

He's not saying anything so I lean against his arm and run my fingers over his chest. He looks down at me.

"That was probably a bad idea," he says remorsefully.

Wow, his guides have really drilled into his head. We slept together once and he's already regretting it. But it was too good to give up. I need more than one time, especially since he's going to be right down the hall from me every night now.

"How can something that feels so good be so bad?" I ask with sly smile.

He smiles back at me for once.

"I ask that everyday," he concurs.

I sit up and look right at him.

"What's the harm in giving in a little to your wants? You want this, I want this… it sure seems convenient since I'm staying right down the hall," I point out.

"You make everything sound so easy," he remarks.

"Because it _is_ easy. I lean in and kiss you," I say and then I physically lean in and press my lips to his. I draw back for a moment. "And then you kiss me back," I finish.

I wait and he finally leans over and kisses me back with a smirk covering his face.

"See and is anyone hurt?" I profess aloud like he's a child.

He sneers at my mocking tone. I keep going to rile him up even more.

" _Nooo_ , no one is hurt now are they? Can anyone tell me who's hurt here?"

"Shut up," he whispers and then grabs my lips back to his and before I know it we're going at it all over again.

I make it back to my room sometime in the middle of the night to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

When I wake next I'm instantly distracted by some incredible smells. I get myself up and walk down to the kitchen. Everyone is at the table and Monica has whipped up another incredible four-course meal of breakfast foods. I walk over to the empty chair at the table.

"Oh, Rachel morning! I'm so glad you're here, I made breakfast for everyone, dig in!" Monica shares with me excitedly.

I sit down in my chair and some maids come over to serve me Monica's delicious looking food. I glance over at Joey who's shoving forkfuls of food into his mouth.

I try to conceal a wide grin at the thought that I'm the reason for his huge appetite. He finally notices me and slows his shoveling down enough to smile back at me. He breaks eye contact after it goes on for a few moments too long and gets back to his food. I start to dig in as well when Ross ruins my jolly mood.

"So, uh Rachel, did you sleep well last night?" Ross asks and I remember rejecting his invitation to watch a movie last night.

"Yes, yes I did," I respond.

"You must have, you went to bed early and now you've slept longer than Chandler," he notes.

Everyone looks up at us and at Chandler who doesn't care he's being called out for his endless sleeping, not that it's his fault.

I find his tone a bit accusing and suddenly the room feels tense.

"I guess I needed a goodnight's sleep. A long, much needed sleep," I lie. In reality I barely got a few hours, but it was more than worth it.

I glance over at Joey again. He is wearing a guilty smile while looking down at his plate. I smile again, feeling my cheeks starting to blush.

"Mhm, that's great to hear then," Ross comments in a suspicious tone.

My smile fades. I wonder if he heard something, his room is next to Joey's. Of course I didn't think of that, but I didn't think I was that loud last night.

I stop myself from worrying. You know what, it doesn't matter if he did hear something. I'm a grown woman; I can do whatever I want. This is when I realize if Joey is Lust, Ross is Envy. Well, he should be jealous, I had some of the best sex of my life last night and I don't regret it one bit.

As the rest of us are finishing up our breakfast, I see Joey and Monica again stay back to treat themselves to more food. I realize food is probably another thing Joey lusts over. Clearly, not as seriously as Monica, but enough that he thoroughly enjoys it more than the rest of us. This gives me a sneaky idea. I wait until Joey is done with his second serving of food and he thanks Monica for the amazing meal and then walks back upstairs.

I wait while Monica is still finishing off a few last bites.

"So, Mon I know you love to cook, but how do you feel about baking?" I ask.

Her eyes widen with excitement.

"Uh – I _love_ it!" she nearly shouts.

"Shh, okay well I have a favor to ask," I say quietly.

Her face falls serious and she looks around like I'm about to reveal my biggest secret to her. I ask her to make a special dessert for me and she's thrilled with this request.

I head upstairs to busy myself while Monica prepares my dessert.

When I get upstairs Ross is walking down the hall with two workers.

"Oh, hey Rachel. I was going into town today would you like to join me?" he offers.

"Um, I'm okay thanks," I decline another invitation from him.

Suddenly his face drops and he wears an angered expression. It scares me.

"That's what I figured you'd say," he spits.

He walks by me and the two workers follow him past me.

I shake off the weird vibes that encounter gave me and walk into Phoebe's room next door.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey," she greets me from her vanity where she's going through some make-up.

"Ooh, make-up! I love make-up, want to apply some together?" I suggest.

She tilts her head at me and chuckles.

"Sure, I mean there's no competition, but if you really want," she says.

"It's not a competition?" I reply confused.

She laughs out loud this time.

"Right!"

She moves aside to let me sit next to her on the long bench by her vanity. I sit down and we start going through her make-up.

"Oh, I love the eye shadows you have!" I comment.

Phoebe snatches it from my hand.

"I can do a Smokey eye like no one else!" she commands as if I dared her and immediately starts applying the make-up. I try to ignore it and keep looking through her stuff. She has some really nice make-up, some make-up I don't have.

"Why don't you bring your own make-up over?" Phoebe suddenly recommends.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea," I note.

I get up from the bench.

"It won't be any better than mine," she comments.

I sigh, realizing I can't say two words to this woman without her pointing out how much better she thinks she is. Also, some of her stuff is really nice and I probably shouldn't spend too much time hanging around it. I decide Phoebe is probably too dangerous for me to hang around.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well all of the sudden so I think I'm going to lie down," I fib.

She doesn't respond and I walk back to my room.

* * *

In a few hours, I hear a knock at my door and it's Monica holding a large tray.

I rush over to the door and Monica lifts the cover to reveal a ton of homemade cannolis.

"Oh my god Monica, these look amazing!" I exclaim.

"I had so much fun making them, I made a second batch for myself!" she sings.

"Well, I owe you big time," I tell her.

"Don't worry about it, food is my life, I loved doing this," she shrugs and then hands me the tray.

She walks away, I guess to eat her second batch and I laugh. I carefully carry the tray to Joey's room. He's standing with his back to the door and he's bouncing a tennis ball onto the floor, catching it and bouncing it again. I can't believe how boringly he spends his days all to try and avoid being tempted by anything.

I knock and push the door open with my tray.

He turns around.

"Hey, what's that?" he asks immediately.

I kick the door shut with my foot and he's thrown by this action.

"What's going on?" he questions me.

"I have a surprise for you," I smirk.

"What?"

I walk over to the bed and place the large tray down on it.

"I think it's time you treat yourself a little, so I was thinking... a little dessert before dinner?" I playfully say and then lift the lid off the tray revealing the delicious desserts.

His eyebrows rise.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Monica made them," I say and then pick one of the cannolis up. I place the treat in my mouth and then push it further into my mouth to suddenly make this taste test a dirty little show.

Joey stands still, watching me as I pull the treat back out of my mouth, making sure my lips stay suctioned around the pastry. Then I take a small bite at the end.

"Mhmmm, delicious," I purr.

Joey hasn't moved, but I can tell everything I'm doing is affecting him way too much. I walk around the edge of the bed and wait for him at the end of his bed.

"Don't you want a bite?" I tempt him.

He walks over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a hushed voice.

"Treating myself," I whisper and then hold the pastry out, waiting for him to take a bite. He looks at me and then back down at the dessert.

He takes a bite. I smile.

"Good isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agrees instantly.

"Which do you want more, me or this cannoli?"

He slowly swallows the rest of the food in his mouth while staring at me.

He takes the cannoli from my hand, still staring me in the eyes. He suddenly tosses the cannoli behind me and I hear it hit to the floor.

My smile grows even wider. I wrap my arms around his neck and in another second he picks me up and carries to the bed for another orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey is the best distraction; boys have always been a huge distraction for me. By now, I would have sent my guides a four-page list of new things I want and thanks to Joey, I haven't asked for a single thing.

I think I like him for more than only sex. He's sweet; we've been talking more, I've been spending more time with him.

When I first got here, I was kind of kidding with myself when I played match-maker and put the six of us together, but I think I could actually see myself with Joey. I did want to be with Lust and I stand by my decision that it's not even a sin, how is lust bad? Joey makes me feel so alive, so sexy. One time, I couldn't find him and I decided to go to bed rather than looking for him. In the middle of the night, I was awakened by someone and it was Joey climbing into my bed. I was surprised to see him. He kissed me and whispered that he wanted me so bad, that he had to have me. How is that not hottest thing you've ever heard? I threw my clothes off and rolled on top of him that night. We've never missed a night since.

My stance on lust being the only positive sin to be cursed with changes one day unexpectedly. I'm lying in bed with Joey; it's only 6 pm. I spend most of everyday with him now. We hear Monica calling that dinner is ready.

"Oh, good I'm starving," Joey comments when we hear her yell up the stairs.

"You're welcome," I joke.

He turns and gives me an amused face. He chuckles and I follow him downstairs.

We all sit at the enormous dining room table except I notice Ross is missing.

I don't bother questioning his absence; I don't really care where he is.

As we all finish dinner, Chandler suggests we all watch a movie together in the in-house theatre. We all look at him surprised he wants to do anything, we all agree.

I'm walking arm in arm with Joey, looking forward to cuddling with him for the next two hours, when suddenly I find Ross. He walks into the room and not alone. He's accompanied by a gorgeous, tall woman, I don't recognize her. She's truly stunning, she must be a model and she's wearing a low-cut shirt and short leather skirt. I don't think much of it until he introduces her to only Joey.

"Joey, I wanted you to meet my new friend Sophia," he speaks directly to Joey.

I find this strange. I narrow my eyes at Ross, but he's not even looking at me.

"I may have mentioned you to Sophia and she's really looking forward to meeting you," Ross goes on and I'm only annoyed at Ross for being weird before it even hits me what's happening. I look up at Joey for the first time during this interaction and suddenly I see the horrible truth. Joey looks frozen and completely… infatuated with Sophia. He can't take his eyes off her. This is when the ugly truth hits me like a train. Ross is trying to sabotage our relationship! Well, it's not going to work, I think.

"Joey?" I try to get through to him while he seems to be in a daze staring at Sophia.

"Hi Joey, it's _really_ nice to meet you," Sophia stretches her hand out to him with a flirty smile.

I watch Joey, assuming he'll tell her he's taken. He'll apologize for wasting her time and tell her he's not available, but instead his arm unhooks from mine and he extends his hand to her. My mouth drops, my chest hurts.

"I'm Joey," he greets her, flashing a smile back.

What's happening? No, no this can't be happening!

"Jo-Joey?" I choke out in a barely audible tone.

He can't do this? Why is he doing this?

"Would you want to find somewhere quiet to talk?" Sophia hums to him.

My head is shaking, my heart is sinking.

"Yeah, definitely," Joey breathes, completely entranced with her.

Then, he walks away. Joey and Sophia walk away without a second thought, without even remembering I'm here. I watch them, completely heartbroken. I'm in shock, I can't move until Ross covers my view of them and walks in front of me.

"Too bad he can't help himself," he beams evilly at me.

I blink back to reality.

"Wh-what?" I mumble out.

"He's moving on to Sophia, who's gorgeous and lovely. I'm so glad I found her," Ross notes like this is some casual conversation and he didn't plan on this brutal manipulation. I can't even respond and he walks away too.

I can't breathe.

I run to my room and fall onto my bed to cry my eyes out.

I take it back, lust is the worst sin you can ever have. How can you do that to a person? How can someone forget everything we've shared, forget me entirely and walk off with some other woman? It's like I wasn't even there, it's like my arm was some weight he was brushing off.

I cry until my head hurts, until I have no more tears.

When I'm finally out of tears I think about Joey and that woman being right down the hall doing disgusting things, awful things I can't even think about.

Finally, my sadness, my utter destruction turns to rage.

Soon, my only focus becomes revenge.

I get up from my bed and walk out my door.

I walk down the hall and I stop at the second to last door. I knock on the door until it opens and Ross is standing on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

It honestly wasn't as hard as I thought. I thought sleeping with Ross would be weird and awful, but actually it wasn't half bad. Yes, I slept with him - how else was I going to hurt Joey like he hurt me? I just can't believe it wasn't awfu. Maybe it's because I was driven solely by my need for vengeance. Ross was also certainly different than I had seen him. I guess when you give Envy what they want they come back to reality and act like a decent human being again. He was kind and very affectionate with me. So, in short, I got through it easily.

Luckily, I'm able to sneak out of his room shortly after when he falls asleep. I creep out and carefully close his door as quietly as I can. I turn to walk back to my room and freeze when I see Joey who's seemingly walking back from the direction of my room. I stand silently as he stops dead in his tracks realizing who's door I'm exiting from.

I decide not to say anything. He doesn't deserve an explanation and I want him to suffer in this moment of betrayal - this is exactly what I wanted. I hope the thought of me with Ross is killing him. So, I walk past him without a word and walk straight to my room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

The next morning I decide to skip breakfast because I'm not ready to be a room with Joey and Ross at the same time. Instead, I choose to have a long, relaxing bath. I lounge in the bath until my fingers start to prune. I finally end my bath and wrap my towel around my dripping body when I hear a knock at my door. I walk to the door and open it.

It's Joey, the second he sees me he looks down at my wet skin and towel and inhales a slow breath.

"Oh, sorry - I can come back," he frets.

"It's fine," I reply plainly.

I quickly realize the problem isn't my level of comfort, but his. He looks tense and his eyes keep tarting from my towel to my collar bone and then back up to my eyes.

"I'll come back," he finally determines and then hurriedly walks away.

I shake my head and close my door again. I'm still mad at him. I don't care that he could barely control himself seeing me in a towel. It's not hot anymore when I realize he'll do that with any attractive woman like the one that might still be in his bedroom right now.

I don't see Joey for another few hours. He returns again and this time I'm dry and fully dressed.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"No," I refuse.

"Rachel please, can I at least apologize?" he pleads.

"What's the point?"

"The point is I hurt you and I feel really bad and I want to make it right," he reasons regretfully.

"Well, you can't," I argue and go to close the door, but he blocks it with his hand and holds it open.

"Rachel, come on, you deserve an apology," he stresses.

I roll my eyes and begrudgingly let him in.

"Look, I know you probably hate me, but I feel really awful and I wish I never did what I did. I wish I could take it back because I care about you Rachel, I really do," he tells me, sounding very sincere.

His words perks my interest and I start folding a bit, but I chastise myself in my head and remember my anger. He continues.

"I'm sorry okay, I wish I could do more than just apologize, but I don't know how. I'm sorry I'm an awful person with this stupid sin that I don't know why I had to get it. 'Cause if I didn't have it I could be with you and have a real relationship with you," he honestly expresses his frustrations.

I can't help, but hear his pain. I've cried and screamed over the awful curse of carrying one of the deadly sins too many times to count. I relate too much and I also believe him, I hear how genuine he's being and how sorry he truly is. My heart opens again and my rage fades.

"Well, I understand why you're frustrated," I concur.

He stays quiet, waiting.

"But it can't work clearly, so I don't know what to tell you," I settle.

He drops his head and then nods, sorrowfully agreeing.

"I know, I just wanted to apologize anyway," he responds.

His honest disappointment and despair over the situation makes me really feel for him. I walk over to him forgetting I was ever mad at him.

"Hug?" I offer.

He hesitates, but decides to give in.

"Okay," he accepts in a hushed tone.

I wrap my arms tightly around him and press my cheek against his chest. His hands finally complete the embrace and he holds me tightly as well.

His natural scent overwhelms me and I'm remembering all our intimate moments, all the moments he made my toes curl, my back arch and skin tingle. I look up at him and he begins detaching himself from the hug thinking it's over, but instead I lean up and kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back and instead I draw back to find him shell-shocked, frozen like the first time I ever kissed him. I'm about to kiss him again, to push him until he caves which I know would only be a matter of seconds, but he guards himself from anymore moves and pulls away abruptly. He steps back, creating distance between us.

"Rachel," he huffs, shocked at me.

"What? It's just one last kiss," I fabricate my intentions.

He shakes his head.

"I can't," he resists.

The problem is I want him again. He opened up to me and I forgave him. I know the risks, I know it can't work, but he's here now and his scent brought back too many memories. I tasted his lips again and now I'm feelings all the feelings again.

I step towards him again and he steps back to keep the distance.

"Joey, it's just a kiss," I reason like he's acting foolishly even though I'm fully aware of all the circumstances.

I step towards him again and this time he doesn't step back. Maybe he's considering letting it happen. I know how much worse temptation is for him, maybe he's already breaking.

I step forward again and again and then I'm standing in front of him. I could easily lean in and my lips would touch his again. I get excited assuming this means he's giving in, meaning we're about to make love again.

But right as I'm leaning in, he dodges my final advance and makes his way back to the door.

"No, I can't do this to you again. I can't hurt you again Rachel - don't try and make me," he implores and then rushes out of the room closing my door behind him.

I'm left alone in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I sit thinking for a while. I have to get Joey out of my mind, it can never work. He'll always cheat on me and that's that. Unfortunately, now that my anger is gone all I can think about is being with him and how happy I was right before stupid Sophia showed up. That's when it hits me that I actually slept with Ross and I cringe remembering what I did solely out of revenge. I also realize Joey didn't even mention my betrayal. He apologized even though he could have equally been angry at me for my actions.

I hear my stomach growl and it occurs to me I haven't eaten all day. I decide to go downstairs and see if Monica can whip me up something. She's of course still in the kitchen and she's thrilled to make me a meal. Obviously, she makes enough for herself and we sit to eat together, just the two of us.

As we're eating, I decide I want to confide in her. She's always been so sweet and told me I could talk to her anytime I needed. So, I tell her the whole situation with Joey and Ross and now Sophia. I express my honest heartbreak in the situation.

"The truth is I do want to be with Joey. I want at least a chance to see if we can make it work, but what's the point in trying? _It_ _can't_ _work_ ," I sigh after my long story.

Monica finishes a bite full of food and then takes my hand.

"I think it _is_ worth trying," she says.

"But he can't stay loyal. He left with Sophia seconds after meeting her. He became a different person," I argue feeling cold from the memory.

"I believe people can change, even people like us. I did it myself. For a whole year I decided I wanted to beat my sin and not overeat and you know what, I did. I lost over 100 pounds and I felt amazing!" she shares with me.

I'm shocked to hear this revelation.

"Really? And what happened?" I ask shyly hoping she's not offended.

"I lost my motivation and no one was around to keep me going. So, I gave in to my temptations and overate until I gained it all back. See, our guides aren't here to help us beat our sins they're only here to make sure we don't go crazy or harm others. But I think you and Joey could help each other and you can make progress, so can he," Monica encourages.

I smile, inspired by her words.

"The thing is I wouldn't know where to start," I say.

"By talking to him. If you and Joey are serious about being together than I think you can fight your sins. They're just vices, there are a lot worse vices out there," Monica helps.

I smile again, everything she's saying sounds so amazing. I can almost picture a world where Joey and I are in love and helping each other become better people and everything's wonderful. I want to make it a reality, but I have my doubts.

"Thank you Monica."

I hug her tightly. I sit back down realizing what my first step has to be.

"I think I know what to do," I note.

"Great!"

I stand to leave.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Monica quickly inquires, pointing at my plate with food remaining.

"Have at it," I chuckle and leave her my food as I head back upstairs.

* * *

I walk upstairs and for the first time today I go to see Ross. When he answers the door he's thrilled to see me.

"Rachel, hey how are you? Come in, come in," he greets me with a bright smile.

"Hey Ross, uh listen I need to talk to you," I get right to the point.

He immediately sits down.

"Okay, sure what's going on?" he asks.

I take a breath in, nervous how's he's going to react.

"Okay, listen I need to be honest with you... I don't have feelings for you," I tell him.

He looks at me strange.

"But... last night..."

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that... I did that for the wrong reasons," I confess.

He shakes his head.

"No, last night was special. I felt it, I-"

"Ross, I'm sorry, but you have to accept this. I know you like me, but I can't give you what you want - I can't return your feelings," I state firmly.

He looks devastated by my words, I feel bad. I know anyone else would think I would be furious with him for what he did, for purposely sabatoging my relationship with Joey. The truth is, I'm not mad at him anymore because he only showed me the truth sooner. I was oblivious to thinking Joey's sin was harmless. Eventually another beautiful woman would have crossed our path and the same thing would have happened. The other truth is I'm probably the reason it happened so easily. Joey was actively trying to control his urges. He kept his distance, he never made a move on me or Phoebe or anybody until I started tempting him and bringing him food and persuading him to loosen up. I'm at fault here too.

"Rachel, if you just get to know me," Ross tries.

"I don't think-"

"Really, I'm a great guy. I can get you whatever you'd like," Ross continues to try and change my mind.

"No, Ross-" I start, but he keeps cutting me off.

"Rachel, look how about we go-"

" _Ross_ , I'm in love with someone else!" I blurt out.

Did I just say love?

"It's Joey, isn't it?" Ross automatically guesses right.

I nod my head, I can't believe I'm in love with Joey. Of course, I have to fall for the guy who can't be faithful.

"Why do you even like him, he's never going to treat you right?" Ross fights.

"Maybe...," I start, but Ross stands in a fury.

"Rachel, you're being naive. I can treat you right. I will always being loyal to you and do everything to make you happy," he insists.

I look at him, already annoyed at his persistent manner.

"Ross, we don't even know each other. We barely spoke before last night," I argue.

"Well, who's fault is that?" he hisses.

Now, he's getting on my last nerve.

"Ross I'm here to tell you it's over. You need to stop. Stop trying to win me over and stop sabotaging my relationships," I warn and walk out.

Well, that didn't go great. I don't know if I made things better or worse but I knew I had to cut the chord with Ross. Hopefully I did something to help.


	8. Chapter 8

Now, time for Joey.

I'm nervous. I have doubts of a relationship between us working at all and I also have to consider Joey might not even be in love with me. He said he cared about me, but who knows how deeply those feelings root.

Either way, I have to try.

I knock on Joey's door while exhaling a shaky breath.

He opens the door and I'm so relieved to see he is alone. I was scared Sophia might still be here.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says looking surprised to see me.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah," he breathes and steps aside to let me by.

I stand for a moment thinking of how to start.

He puts his hands in his pockets.

"So... what's up?" he questions me.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot...and the thing is... I don't want to quit," I begin.

Joey looks at me funny.

"Quit...what?"

"Us."

He doesn't know how to respond so I continue.

"We both have a sin and other issues. Everyone has shit and there's no reason we can't try like everyone else to make this work," I say.

Joey is still wearing a blank expression which isn't making it very easy to judge his reaction. I wait, nervous he might not be on-board.

"Yeah, but ours..." he starts.

"We can beat them," I tell him, trying to encourage him like Monica inspired me.

I step closer to him.

"Joey, I haven't asked for a single material item since I met you because the only thing I was greedy for was you. I was talking to Monica and she told me she lost over 100 pounds all by herself. The point is, I think we could help each other...if you want to even try. If you even want to be with me?" I express worriedly.

He swallows and finally finds words to settle my fears.

"Of course, I want to be with you Rachel, but..."

"But what? What's the harm in trying?" I argue.

He still looks uneasy.

"I want to, but..."

"But what?" I get aggravated with his constant rebuttals.

"You saw...how I acted," he hesitantly brings up the whole Sophia situation.

"Well, that's what we're going to work on," I respond calmly.

"You really think we can make it work?"

"We have to see," I stay realistic.

He nods his head.

"What about Ross?" he asks unexpectedly.

"Ross? No, that was nothing, that was... to get back at you," I admit to him.

He doesn't look angry, he seems to understand. He probably assumes I'm about to ask him about Sophia, but I don't.

"How about we forget everything and start over?" I offer.

He begins to smile.

"Okay, that sounds good," he agrees.

"I think so too," I say and take another step towards him.

I slowly start to lean in to kiss him. He doesn't meet me halfway, he stays still.

"Maybe we should hold off - don't you think it'll help with our self-control?" he abruptly suggests before I get to his lips.

I stop, but stay close to him.

"You don't have to control yourself around me," I whisper mischievously.

He gazes longingly into my eyes, he clearly wants me.

"I was just thinking since we're gonna be helping each other-" he starts rationalizing again, trying to fight his urge to kiss me.

I huff out a frustrated sigh and then step back and peel my shirt off leaving a lacy bra on show for him. I toss my shirt to the floor.

"Are you ready to shut-up now?"

He's stuck in a trance for a moment staring at my chest and then hastily pulls off his own shirt. He grabs me back to him.

I laugh against his lips, excited to have him mine again.

We kiss our way to the bed and tumble onto it.

My skin is already heated, my center already tingling. It's only been a day, but I already feel like it's been an eternity. I missed the needy way he kisses me, the desperate, but gentle ways he runs his hands all over my body.

As he's sprawled on top of me, kissing every part of my lips, I can feel his hard arousal pressing against me through our layers of clothes. I want to give him what he needs, I want to make up for the stupid thing I did with Ross. My plan is to turn him over and show him how good I can make him feel, to treat him first, but he seems to have other plans.

He's traveling down my body with his lips at a rapid pace and he's shoving my bra to the side so he lips can taste every inch of my plump breasts. He finally unclips my bra and flings it to the floor. Then, he's shoving my pants off and he's already rolling my panties down. I realize I'm now late to treating him first.

Yep definitely late, he's already at my second pair of burning lips and his tongue is teasing my entrance with light and playful strokes. He keeps playing with me and I start getting wildly impatient. I start squirming, thinking maybe I can pull him back up and give him the turn I'm trying to give him, but he refuses to let me have my way. His hands firmly hold my thighs down and he beings sucking on my clit, making me throw me head back, feeling pleasure pulsate from below. He pushes a finger into my folds and now he's circling his tongue around and then he adds another finger inside of me and slowly moves them in and out. His other hand replaces his tongue and he begins rubbing my clit while fingering me and I'm undoubtably moaning and biting my lip. My breath keeps shortening, I can't handle how good this feels.

I'm to the point where I'm writhing uncontrollably until his fingers come to a halt and he's climbing back up my body.

His hot mouth melts into mine and now our tongues are reintroducing themselves to each other.

I reach for his pants and yank at the button until the whole fly comes undone. He catches on and kicks out of his pants and underwear all at once.

He leans back down to kiss me passionately again.

I'm pleading against his lips, feeling his erection adding a heated pressure in between my legs. I want him, _I need him now._

I run my hand through his hair and grab onto it, pulling him back so his hot mouth falls off mine.

This doesn't even faze him and he finally lets me turn him over and mount him. Unfortunately, I happen to position myself over his rock hard member and I can't help, but rub myself against him.

He takes this opportunity to squeeze my sensitive breasts and rub his thumbs over my hard nipples. I moan out incoherent sounds as I feel the undeniable need for more. I drop down and press my body against his. I bite at his lip and he rolls me back so he's over me once more. While he's manipulating my neck with his mouth, he finally tends to my intolerable arousal by carefully sliding himself into me. I let out a satisfied moan, it feels so good to finally have him inside me again.

I claw into his back as he moves in and out of me, still leaving wet trails all over my skin with his lips.

He picks the pace up and I'm breathing out elated sighs. I hear his breathing increase and his mouth stops showering my skin with affection, he's focusing now. He keeps going, he's drilling into me at a steady, rapid pace - I can barely catch my breath.

I grasp for his neck, his arms, I wrap my legs around his waist so he can be even deeper.

My eyes squeeze shut and the feeling is overwhelming.

He slows down and slides out of me, leaving me desperate for my release.

He grabs my thighs, so I unwrap them from his body. He brings my legs together and then positions them sideways, placing them back down on the bed. He then slides into me again, my legs creating more tightness and he hits a new spot with this changed position.

I groan out in ecstasy and reach for him. He leans forward to get closer to me. I kiss his lips hard as he continues to glide in and out of me.

"More ... more," I plead breathlessly and he obeys my request and soon he's thrusting into me so hard I can barely hold onto him. My eyes are rolling back and my walls are clenching, I'm arching my back and the pleasure is rolling over me in waves. It's so much at once and I'm climaxing.

Joey's caressing my face, brushing my hair back. His movements are stalled for the moment, but he's still deep inside of me, filling me entirely, while my body is still shaking from my high.

His lips sweetly press down on my jaw and my cheek. I turn and kiss him and then he's gradually pressing his hips forward. I'm still reeling from my orgasm, but he's not finished. He slides slowly in and out of me at a steady pace and I'm whispering moans by his ear. He's leaving light kisses on my shoulder and then he's ramping up the speed again. My toes are curling, its building again. His breathing turns hoarse and his body tenses up. He keeps thrusting harder and faster until I'm so close again. I hold onto him tightly as he makes his final thrusts and groans into my hair. I gripe out a last bellow while another wave of pleasure takes over my vision. His thrusting comes to a dead halt as he releases hard and fast inside of me.

He lies trembling on top of me. He lazily shoves his hips forward one last time. I whine from the added pressure after going through two intense releases.

He finds my lips and cures my cries with soft kisses as he pulls out of me. He lies next to me and then hooks his arm around me to roll me into his chest.

I snuggle against him as we attempt to get our breathing under control again. I wallow in his arms, feeling so fulfilled. We stay tangled together for a long time.

God, that was amazing. To think he tried to stop this from happening. I needed this to happen, there's no doubt.

Our self-control practice can start tomorrow ... maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

Joey and I actually take steps to help beat our sins and improve our self-control.

We both find local therapists who we believe can help.

We go to our individual sessions twice a week and then we discuss it together every time we get back. The biggest thing we promised each other is to always talk about anything we're craving, whatever it is we may want - even if it's bad. Even if Joey wants another woman, he's supposed to tell me and we deal with it together, that's the plan. It's better than him acting on it.

I truly think it's working, my therapist is giving me a lot of helpful advice. We've both been doing very well with our sessions and although there hasn't been any true tests of loyalty, I believe we are making great progress.

Also, Joey and I have never been better in terms of our actual relationship. It makes me smile so hard my cheeks hurts when I think about it. I basically live in his room now. It's amazing what a difference one person can make. I used to live in houses full of extravagant rooms and I always wanted more. Now, I spend almost every waking minute in the emptiest room I've even lived in, but Joey is there and so I couldn't be happier.

As Joey and I are continuing on, I keep realizing how much more Joey does for me when it comes to our sex life, which is still amazing by the way.

I want to finally show Joey the same appreciation he always shows me. He is always so fast to pamper my entire body that I never get a chance to return the favor. Well, today is the day.

So, when Joey returns from his shower he sees me propped on his bed with an enthusiastic grin across my face.

He bothered to get dressed before exiting the bathroom, which was a foolish waste of time on his part. He's toweling his hair dry and giving me a weirded out reaction.

"Uh, what's up Rach?" he asks unnerved.

"Nothing, I'm just appreciating the view," I jest.

He forces a smile at me, still unsure why I look so happy.

He keeps messing up his hair with his towels and walks right into my plan by strolling over to the bed. I sit up and settle on my knees in front of him.

I reach up and take the towel from his hands and toss it aside. He again looks lost at my actions.

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I just love this face," I express, grazing my hands over his cheeks.

He smiles slowly.

"And these lips," I continue, running a finger gently down his mouth.

His smile grows wider, he is probably getting the hint something is about to happen. What he doesn't know is it's _all_ _for him._

"And definitely this body," I tease and drop my hands to his broad chest and shoulders.

" _Yeah?_ " he breathes back, his tone tinged with arousal now.

I nod my head, still wearing a wide smile.

"And I love everything you do for me, I think it's time I finally show you how much," I finish.

While he's trying to figure out what that means it gives me perfect time to start pulling his pants open. He looks down at my fumbling hands and I push him backwards to avoid him turning the tables on me. He doesn't expect this forceful shove and it gives me time to hop off the bed and greet him by yanking his pants and underwear down, getting on my knees and grabbing his already hard member.

He huffs out an unexpected murmur of sounds as I place my mouth on his tip, swirling my tongue around, teasing him like he always does with me.

I keep a firm grip on the base and slide my mouth down a little further. I slide him out of my mouth and swirl my thumb around the head, really weakening his knees as he reaches backwards to hold onto the edge of his dresser for support. I cover his erection with my mouth again and this time I slide him all the way to my throat. He moans out a crippled sound, one I don't think I've ever heard from him. It excites me and I start swiftly sucking him in and out of my mouth. I pull back, stroking and squeezing his shaft as I look up to see his head back, his eyes shut. I love how much he's responding to this. I never get to give him special attention and now I'm going to milk this for all it's worth - literally.

I put him back into my mouth and keep sucking him. I see his hand reach behind my head and I assume he's about to grab my hair, maybe thrust into my mouth like a lot of others guys have done with me, but his hand brushes across a few strands of my hair and then it limply falls back to his side. I look up and seeing him breathing heavily, his eyes still tightly closed. I think he's holding back, trying to control himself through this onslaught of pleasure, even though he should let himself enjoy it.

I don't let up, I take him as deep as I can. I reach under to squeeze his balls and another sharp moan falls from his mouth. I quicken my pace and add any tricks of the tongue and teeth I can think of. He's start gasping for air and in another few seconds he's moaning out my name, something he's never done before.

I lick him clean and then stand up to meet his eyes. His breaths are harsh and he's trying to come down from his high. I stand still, waiting, completely turning on from his response.

I finally can't wait any longer and grab his face to get his lips back to mine. He fervently kisses me, showing me his gratitude with his sudden intense affection. I didn't plan for this to end with him returning the favor, but I don't even realize he's pushing me backwards, as he's still attacking my mouth, until I stumble onto the bed.

I guess I'm supposed to stop him, but I wasn't expecting to get so turned on. I can't help it, realizing I could make him feel so good, hearing him moan my name - it ignited a new flame inside me and now I need to tend to it.

Luckily, I'm wearing a skirt so Joey can easily sneak his hand in between my legs and that's exactly what he does. He stops the moment he touches my soaked panties. He looks at me with slight surprise, I guess he wasn't expecting me to be so wet from pleasuring _him_.

"I told you, I love it all," I whisper to him.

He looks at me with an intense blaze in his eyes, like he wants me even more.

He rushes back to my mouth and before I know it, the favor is heavily returned to me.


	10. Chapter 10

So I don't know how things can get any better. I'm lost in a wonderland with Joey. I know there's still a lot that can happen and we haven't even gone home yet, we haven't even talked about the future, but I don't care. I'm so happy everyday and I feel so confident that Joey and I are doing so well. Talking about our therapy sessions and being as open and honest as possible has brought us even closer. I feel like I can share anything with him. He's so great, I realized he has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, I'm not sure if that came from the lust he was cursed with or it's just him, but he's so sweet because of it.

We've all been living at S.E.V. Headquarters for two months now. Ross has kept his distance and honestly barely talks to anyone. Monica and I have become very close girlfriends. I share a lot of steamy details with her about Joey. She mainly giggles and blushes when I do - I found out she's a virgin. She says it's for personal reasons, but I don't know if I believe that. Phoebe has joined some local teams and clubs so she's usually out most of the day, accompanied by workers and assistants of course. Chandler has actually started hanging out with us more, thanks to Joey. Joey felt so inspired with our progress he suggested we help Chandler. So, Joey, Monica and I have tried to encourage him to be more active - we invite him to hang out with us and go for walks with us. It's working, very slowly, but I do think there's a change in him. He's appreciates our empathy.

One day, Chandler, Monica, Joey and I are all sitting in the living room playing cards and enjoying each other's company. We receive some news in the middle of our game that Wrath has been found. We don't really know how to feel at first. Does this mean we get to go home? Do we want to go home? I honestly don't mind it here, I like being with people like me, I like my new friends and I love being with my boyfriend every second. I am curious to meet Wrath and see what they're like. I wonder if Wrath will be punished or how they will be treated now that they were found?

It seems all four of us are curious because Chandler suggests we go greet Wrath when they bring him or her in. So, we all head to the front door to see the reveal of the last, angry sin.

The door opens and some guides walk in first. Next, we see another large group of guides surrounding one indivual whose arms are tied behind their back.

i see Wrath and I'm instantly scared. Oh no. Wrath is... it's a...a woman and not just any woman, a beautiful, stunning, tall, curvey woman and oh no - Joey - what if he falls for her? What if he forgets all our progress and goes after her?

I feel my heart racing, this is it, this will be our first true test. And if Joey fails then what? It's over, we're over? I want to cry, I want to grab Joey and yell at him not to give into his sin, I want to tell him I love him and that he can fight for me - please fight for me. But I can't move I can't speak and she's walking closer to us.

The guides stop her right in front of us and she's even prettier up close. A man dressed in a suit appears from behind everyone. He looks very official, like maybe he runs this place or some higher up manager.

I still can't move, I can't even turn my head to look at Joey to see if he's being affected by Wrath.

The well dressed man introduces Wrath to us.

"Hello all, no need to be concerned, the ties are only for precaution. We're happy to declare that the indivual protecting the wrath sin has been found. Everyone, meet Janine. She's from Australia and now she is home," the man states.

Janine, the beautiful Australian modeling looking woman, glares at the man with a fire in her eyes.

I don't have time to care about her potentionally uncontrollable rage. I have to turn and look at Joey. I have to.

I turn my head and Joey is frozen, he's staring at her with steady gaze, one I've seen too many times before. He's looked at me that way, he looked at Sophia that way and now it's over.

The feeling is too overwhelming, my chest hurts, the water behind my eyes are about to break free. I dash out of the room and sprint upstairs. I run into my room, lock the door and crash on my bed in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

It only takes Joey a few minutes to get to my door. When he finds it's locked, he starts knocking.

"Rachel, hey let me in," he calls.

I can't answer, the tears are still running down my face. It's hard to breathe.

"Rach, please come on, we're supposed to be here for each other - nothing even happened," he continues.

That makes me feel guilty and mad. I feel bad I'm already failing my promise to always be honest and work through anything with him and I'm mad because it was so obvious something happened. Maybe nothing _physical_ yet, but internally a _lot_ was clearly happening to him.

I get up and unlock the door. I wipe my face on my sleeve and then open it. It's no secret I've been crying and Joey looks instantly crushed to see me like this. I walk away so I can stop looking at him, I walk into the room and he quickly follows me in.

"Rachel, please don't cry. We're fine, I'm here - with you," he attempts to soothe me and tries to reach for my arm, but I back away.

"No, Joey I saw you - I saw the way you looked at her," I weep.

"But I didn't do anything Rach, I didn't act on it," he argues.

I turn and face him again.

"But it's only a matter of time isn't it? It was the same look you gave Sophia, it's the same way you look at _me_ , it's no different - _I'm_ no different," I choke out.

He shakes his head.

"No, you're wrong, you are different. I love you Rachel, I love you, not them," he demands.

I shake my head and wipe another tear from my eye.

"Then, how come it's the same look?"

"It's not the same look," he starts, but I instinctually shake my head.

He rushes over and grabs my shoulders so I can't turn away.

"I'm serious Rachel. Maybe I used to look at you that way becuase that's just the stupid lust taking over, I can never erase it, it'll always be there. But I don't look at you like that anymore becuase now when I look at you... I'm looking at the love of my life, I'm looking at the only woman I want to lust over for the rest of my life," he tells me more sincerely than I've ever heard him speak.

"You really mean that?"

He nods his head.

"Every word," he confirms.

"But... what if you can't help yourself," I doubt things again.

"It won't happen, I won't let it happen Rach. No woman is ever going to get in the way of us again, I promise," he says.

I finally start to relax again. Maybe I'm dumb or maybe I'm too in love, but I believe him.

I finally fall into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

I squeeze him so tight, I never want to let him go.

"I love you Rachel," he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

* * *

A few days pass and each day that passes I wake up a little worried. I believe Joey means what he said and he will try to do everything in his power to stop his sin from hurting me, but there's still a little worry in me each morning that Janine is still so close.

But nothing happens. Each day I wake up, Joey is there next to me and each night he's there too. We keep going to our therapy sessions and we even see Janine in the headquarters every so often. Whenever we see her I feel like my heart is about to burst, but then we walk past her and nothing happens.

In another week, the guides tell us we are allowed to return home.

That news doesn't even faze me, it only means our time here is done. That means we're moving away from Janine and that means the test is over.

We did it, we made it through. Joey never caved, he never made a move on Janine who was living in the same building.

I sit down on Joey's bed, thinking about this.

I breathe a huge sigh of relief and realize how much he truly loves me.

I feel a tinge of guilt realizing I ever doubted him.

A huge smile slowly covers my face. I feel so loved, so happy all of sudden as I'm thinking about all this.

Joey walks into the bedroom while I'm glowing in my revelation.

"What are you smiling about?" he smirks at me.

"Us," I beam.

He smiles even wider as he closes the distance between us and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, about us I was thinking, maybe you'd be okay with moving in with me?"

"I think we're already living together," I sneer sarcastically.

"I know, but now that we're going home I just meant would you mind coming to me rather than me moving to you? It's just my whole family's there, you know I would like to look over my sisters and ma," he shrugs.

I bite back another crazy smile.

"I would love that... and I would love to meet them," I breathe excitedly.

"I would love that too," he gleams.

He leans in and kisses me.

We finish packing our bags together and get ready to go home - to our new home - together.

We're in the car, Joey's driving. Don't worry, our guides are in a car behind us, no we're never going to escape them or our sins, but you know what I can't wait to live with another sin for the rest of my life. Because Joey is the love of my life and the only people we're going to lust over or be greedy over is each other and for once I'm sure of this.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
